For conference rooms, dining rooms and the like it is necessary time and again to assemble table systems in configurations which meet the particular requirements. The simplest forms of such table systems are those in which a plurality of individual, essentially similar tables are loosely assembled in the desired configuration. A significant disadvantage of loosely assembled tables it that individual tables can be easily displaced from the arrangement by comparatively slight contact.
Various table systems have therefore been developed in which the individual table elements (which can be individual free-standing tables and have so-called table top inserts) can be releasably connected to one another in the region of their opposing table top edges by means of mechanical connecting arrangements. One construction is known in the art in which hinges are fixed on the underside of the table top edges of table top inserts and the free hinge butts are folded outward during the assembly of the table top insert and the free-standing table and are releasably connected to the underside of the opposing table top edge of the table with the aid of appropriate fixing screws. This is extremely awkward and time-consuming and requires tools and loose fixing means.
A further construction is known in the art in which plug connection pieces are provided in the edge regions of the table tops which are to be connected to one another. In this case plug parts must be inserted horizontally into socket parts, which leads to awkward assembly of the table system for the required table configuration. In addition these connecting pieces are partially exposed and projecting so that they also hinder the stacking of unused tables to save space and can also cause scratching to the table tops during stacking or other handling. Furthermore, it has also be shown that it is not possible to achieve sufficiently reliable locking between the connecting pieces.